It All Started With A Slap
by It's-All-About-The-Stories
Summary: Harper is the youngest child of Dusty rhodes and she comes along with her father and her brother Cody for his first day at wwe and sees Randy Orton slap her father so she slaps him back and things get heated . i suck at summaries but it will be good
1. Chapter 1

SO THIS IS A NEW STORY THE TIME LINE IS OFF I KNOW BUT JUST PLEASE GO ALONG IT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXPECT HARPER AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ;)

Hello my name is Harper Runnels and I am 18 years old,and growing up in my house was fun I was the youngest and not only was I the youngest I was the only girl now growing up in a house and being the only girl having any type of boy attention was a big problem for them .

Top that off with who my father is and that means things get a million times worse you see my fathers name is Dusty Rullens he works for the wwe well he used to wrestle but now he works in there developmental system two of my brothers followed in his footsteps Dustin and Cody .

Cody and I are only two years apart and since I am allowed to travel I was always allowed to travel only in summer so I wouldn't miss any school so here we were this was going to be Cody's debut to tv he is going to be walking back stage with my dad to be introduced to some of the superstars .

I was sitting backstage listening to my ipod and watching my brother pace the locker room when I saw my dad get up and answer the door so some guy who was wearing a head set I took out my headphones to see what they were talking about and the man informed my dad that his part was coming up and they needed him in the hallway along with cody .

Cody started walking to the door and my father turned to me and asked .

"Hey Harper do you want to come along and watch or stay back here for while we do this ?"

"I'll come with you guys ." I told him

So here I was standing here and waiting for my brothers destiny to begin it started with my dad introducing Cody to Hacksaw Jim Dugget .

"Hacksaw I want you to meet my son Cody ,Cody his is Hacksaw."My father said

"Hey son it's real nice to meet you " Jim Dugget said holding out his hand

"It's a real honor to meet you ." Cody told him shaking his hand

"Well thank you very much young guy that's quite an eye you got on you." pointing to a pimple that he had on his forehead causing me to laugh

"Yeah "Cody said gesturing to his head

"Okay I'll see you later on "Jim Dugget said walking away

"See your talking about a real legend there and he noticed that ."My dad told Cody turning to walk away

"Now hang on ,hang on aren't you going to introduce me this is your kid right ?,you know one day you could be just like me I followed my fathers footsteps and became better then he ever was and one day you'll be better then him, You know know what since he won't introduce me allow me to introduce myself Legend well you know the rest ." Randy sticking out his hand

"Randy you stay away from my dad." Cody said stepping in front of our dad

"You got a feisty one here whats the matter Dream you can't stick up for yourself ?" Randy asked

"Let me tell you here Randy that's your problem you're so disrespectful ."My dad said

"Disrespectful ? disrespectful you think that was disrespectful ?"Randy asked then slapped my dad

I couldn't believe he just did that who the hell did he think he was when I looked back over my dad was holding Cody back while Randy walked away .

"What was that." I asked them when they walked over to me

"That was just Randy I meant what I said boy he is disrespectful I don't want to see you turn out like him you remember where you came from you understand me ?" My father asked Cody

"Yeah I hear you " Cody says

"I am going to go get something to drink do you guys want something ?" I asked them

"No I am fine " Cody said

"Just a water for me and Harper don't get in to any trouble ."My dad told me

I made it to catering just fine I got two waters and started making my way back when I ran in to someone and bounced off them and hitting the floor causing one of the bottles to fall and break open .

"Why don't you watch where you are going ." He said

"Sorry I didn't see you there." I said finally looking up to the person I had run into

"Yeah I know ." Randy said turning to walk away

"So you are always an asshole then I see ."I said standing back up

"Excuse me what did you say ?" He asked turning back around

"I said other than being an rude disrespectful asshole and slapping my father in the face earlier your also rude when someone makes a mistake and runs into you then ." I said bending over to pick up the unbroken bottle of water

"So your the daughter huh well let me tell you something girly i can be allot more distrustful then that ."He said steping up to me

"Really your going to intimidate me wow that must really make you feel like a big man there you know I have to tip my hat to you just when iI think you can't get more pathetic you found a way ."I said going to walk past him

"Who the hell do you think you are ?" He asked grabbing my arm

"Don't touch me you know you're luck that my dad and brother work here or I would repay you that slap you gave my dad ."I told him pulling my arm away from him

"Well then do it princess I mean come on it's easy to talk the talk but I mean come on do something about it I slapped your father don't be a little bitch like your brother was and do ."He said

So I did what he wanted I slapped him as hard as I hard as I could .

"Who's the bitch now dude?" I asked while I walked back to catering to get a new water

"You little bitch you actually slapped me and you think you're going to get away with that ?" Randy said coming up behind me

"What I was only doing what you asked me to ." I told him faking innocence as I walked past him

" No one slaps me and gets away with it ."He said grabbing me and pinning me to the wall

"What the hell is going on here get your hands off my sister ."Cody said pulling Randy away from me

"Your sister slapped me no one gets away with that ."Randy said taking a step towards me

"Stay away from my sister ."Cody said pulling me along after him

"Harper what were you thinking ?"Cody asked me when we got back to the locker room

"What he called you a bitch and slapped dd and he dared me I just gave him what he wanted ."I said handing dad his water

"Do I even want to know what happened ?" My dad asked looking at me

"No Cody is making a big deal out of nothing ."I told him sitting down next to him

"Out of nothing she slapped Randy ." Cody said

"Harper Leeann you did what ?" M y father asked looking at me

"I slapped him be basically asked me to ."I said taking a drink of my water

Before my father could say anything else Randy came storming into the locker room

"Dream your daughter slapped me in the face and I am not going to let her get away with it ."He said breathing all hard

"Randy look clam down she got carried away and she is sorry aren't you Harper ?" My father said

"No I am not he slapped you first and called Cody and I bitches so in my eyes he got what he deserved and I would do it again ."I said putting my hands on my hips

"You're so lucky that your a girl or I would show you what you deserve ."Randy said facing me

"Okay Randy what she did was wrong and I will Handel her but don't threaten my daughter like that ."My father said stepping in front of me

"Or what Dream what is your old ass going to do about it huh?"He asked stepping closer

"Randy get away from my dad before you find out ."Cody said

"Just wait princess you won't have them to stop me forever I will pay you back for that slap ."Randy said pointing at me

"I'm shaking Randy ."I told him as he left

After Randy left both my brother and father looked at me

"What ?" I asked them

"I thought I was the one joining the wwe ?" Cody asked and my father laughed

"He got what he had coming to him ."I said sitting back down

"Harper just be careful I don't trust him ."My dad said

"Don't worry pops he doesn't know how to handle it when someone stands up to him I'll be okay ."I told him putting back in my head pones

Little did I know that Randy wouldn't be letting my slap go anytime soon and had something already cooking up in his messed up mind of his .

SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SHOULD I CONTINUE IT OR FORGET IT


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS A NEW STORY THE TIME LINE IS OFF I KNOW BUT JUST PLEASE GO ALONG IT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXPECT HARPER AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE ;)**

**RANDY'S P.O.V**

"Dude whats your issue your going to put a whole in the floor from all your pacing what is the matter ?"Randys best friend John asked

"Man I don't know who this chick thinks she is but she made a huge mistake slapping me in the face ."I said sitting down

"I think your just a little mad because she got the best of you for one and for two she didn't fall at your feet like most woman do ."John said

"No man that's not it she slapped me and then said that it at all was my idea that I asked for it I don't know man she just didn't give a thought about it.."I told him

"Randy dude it really sounds like she got under your skin I mean come on it's been what a week now and you're still talking about her ." John said

"She didn't get under my skin okay well maybe she did a little bit but I mean come on it would have bothered you if she would have slapped you in the face and didn't care ." I told him

"Yeah but lets stop talking about her and lets hit the gym "John told him picking up his bag

"Okay man lets go ."Randy said picking up his following him out the door

John and I were down at the hotels gym since we had a few hours before we had to be at the arena for Raw when I thought I saw someone who I thought looked really femiler in fact I knew I knew her since she had been the one who slapped me in the face last week and she was all alone what better time to confront her ..

**HARPERS P.O.V**

I was down in the swimming pool at the hotel waiting on my dad and Cody to come down sometimes I swear they take longer than I do to get ready for things.

I had given up hope that my dad and brother were ever coming down so I started getting out of the pool and gathering my things up when I heard the door close .

"Its about time you two get down here ."I said turning around and seeing the last person I thought I would see

"Thanks for that sweet hello I knew you didn't really dislike me ."Randy said smirking

"What do you want Randy ?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips

"Come on don't be like that you were just happy to see me ."He said

"I thought you were someone else no way was I thinking it was you coming in the door or I wouldn't have said that ."I told him trying to walk past him

"Hey hold on now don't be like that come on stay and talk to me I promise I wont bite that hard ."He said grabbing my arm

"Randy let me go or so help me you will be talking in a much higher pitch ."I said trying to pull my arm free

"Wow can you not go one second without having to touch me ?" Randy asked keeping hold of my arm

"Funny coming from the guy that has a hold on my arm for the second time in a week ."I said returning his smirk

"You know what you're right why don't we have dinner and you can see that I am not that bad of a guy ."He asked

"Nice offer but I am going to have to go with no ."I said trying to walk past him again

"Okay how about this your brother and I have a match tonight and if I beat him then you go out with me ?" He asked stepping in my way

"Dude I don't want to go out with you like try and get that through your skull okay it will never happen besides my father and Cody would never let that happen anyways ."I told him crossing my arms

"Well aren't you a big girl do you really need them telling you who you can and can't go out with and how do you know that you don't want to go out with me I mean you don't even know me ."He said mimicking my actions

"You're not going to give up are you ?" I asked him

"No so you should just really give up and let this happen I mean unless you think Cody can't beat me then by all means say no and then I'll just have to try and convince you another way to go out with me ."He said

"I didn't say that Cody wouldn't beat you infact I have no doubt that he will ."I told him

"Okay so what'sthe problem ?" He asked me

"Maybe I just don't want to go out with you have you ever thought of that ?" I asked him

"Yeah that could be it but maybe you're f you gave me a chance ."He said

"Scared how why would I be scared ?" I asked him

"Because you might actually like me a chance ."He said

"Dude you slapped my dad in the face thats not really something I look for in the guys I might date ." I told him right when my phone started ringing

"You should answer it,its your dad ."Randy said handing me my phone

"Hey dad whats up yeah I'm still down at the pool are you and Cody coming down no thats okay I'll be back up to my room to get changed and meet you guys in the lobby in like twenty minutes ."I told him hanging and picking up the rest of my stuff fully aware that Randy was watching me

"Where are you going we aren't finished ."He told me

"I have to go they're going to be waiting on me besides I think your friend is waiting on you ." I told him

"So let them wait you didn't answer me so what do you say do we have a deal ?" He asked me putting out his hand

"Fine yes we have a deal ."I said shaking his hand and leaving

**RANDYS P.O.V**

"So what was that man I thought you hated her ?"John asked

"No man shes cute plus she keeps me on my toes ."I told him

"Plus you were drooling when you saw her in her bikini so that helps ."He told me laughing

"Man shut up ."I said pushing him

"Well you better hope you bet her brother now I mean that is the only way shes going to go out with you ."John said

"Man I am not worried about that plus what would a better way to stick it to the Dream then to beat his son and nail his daughter all in the same night ."I told him going to the door

"Dude don't use that girl like that she seems nice ."He said following me

"Seems nice lets not forget that she slapped me in the face ."I told him when we reached the elevators

"Okay lets not pretend that you didn't deserve it ." John said

"Thanks man ."I told him pushing our floor

"Whatever man we have an hour lets get ready ."John said getting off at our floor

"Okay I told him following him to the room

Tonight is going to be fun I have to beat Cody that way is sweet little sister has to uphold her end of our deal .

**SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SHOULD I CONTINUE IT OR FORGET IT**


End file.
